D Host Club
by sleepybabeJ
Summary: [AU ll BL - Crossdress ll CHAP.1] - Ladies and Gentlemen, selamat datang di D Host Club. Tempat di mana para host akan mewujudkan hasrat Anda. Tentukan hal yang paling Anda inginkan. Kekasih yang sempurna atau...pelayan yang setia. Dan semoga Anda bahagia. ll (EXO)


"_Hmm...melanggar syarat pertama ya."_

Ruangan itu hening.

Cahaya dari lilin di tengah meja sebagai pengganti lampu bergerak-gerak lembut. Menyorot tiga wajah di ruangan secara bergantian. Satu pemuda dengan syal tebal di lehernya tengah duduk tepat di meja bundar di tengah ruangan. Tangannya bergerak sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata ber-_frame_ bening miliknya.

Di sisinya berdiri pemuda berkulit pucat dengan tubuh tinggi. Rambut pirang emasnya menyamarkan wajah khas Asia miliknya. Wajah manis pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Termasuk kesal atau bosan, sekalipun sudah berapa waktu yang ia lewatkan untuk menunggu tindakan selanjutnya dari pemuda di atas meja.

"Aku...aku tidak tahu kalau akibatnya akan seperti ini. Ma-maafkan aku." Satu-satunya wanita yang tengah berbaring di atas satu-satunya ranjang bersuara dengan terpatah-patah. Rambut pirangnya berantakan dan kusut. "Aku akan membayar kalian. Berapapun yang kalian mau."

"Sepertinya cukup menarik. Bukankah begitu, Jun Hongie?" Pemuda berkacamata itu menjawab riang tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Fokus netra rubah miliknya masih pada lembaran perkamen di tangannya.

"..."

"Ah, anak muda memang tak bisa diajak bercanda ya." Ia berdiri, meninggalkan meja yang menjadi singgasananya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah si wanita sekarat di ranjang. Senyum kekanakan masih belum meninggalkan bibirnya yang cukup indah untuk seseorang bergender pria. "Nah, Nona Shafter, sayang sekali, saya tidak tertarik dengan harta manusia dan Anda telah melanggar syarat pertama. Jadi, _hukuman_ apa yang Anda inginkan, _Zelo's master_?"

Mata wanita itu melebar. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak ketakutan. "_Hukuman_?"

"Anda sudah menyetujui hal itu, bukan?"

"Ya..." jawab wanita itu lemah. Netra abu-abu miliknya memandang titik imajiner di tembok yang bercat kusam. "A-aku...Zelo adalah orang yang selalu ada di dekatku. Dia...dia orang yang berarti buatku. Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilangan ingatan tentang dia." Ia menunduk. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah dan getar suaranya. _Akhirnya memang harus begini ya..._

"Lalu..." Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum _lembut._

"Bunuh aku..."

"Begitu ya." Dia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tengah berdiri di sisinya. Nada suaranya terdengar riang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan favoritnya. "Kau sudah dengar itu 'kan, Zelo. Itu perintah terakhir dari _master_-mu. Nah, katakan mantranya sekarang Nona Shafter."

Suara wanita itu berubah. Getar yang sejak tadi ada menghilang secara perlahan, berganti dengan suara penuh keputusasaan alih-alih terdengar seperti sebuah keyakinan. "Zelo...ini perintah; aku tak ingin kehilangan ingatan tentangmu. Kau adalah teman terbaikku..." Wajah pucat itu tersenyum. "Karena itu buatlah aku _pergi_ bersama ingatan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yes, my Lady_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Manusia itu memang makhluk yang bodoh dan menjijikkan. Jatuh cinta pada _butler_? Huh, yang benar saja. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih pintar untuk membuat kontrak sesuai dengan keinginannya yang sebenarnya."

Kabut semakin menenggelamkan London dalam kelam. Suara jam besar terdengar keras, menandakan waktu tepat satu jam sebelum tengah malam. Satu tempat di sudut London itu memang tak pernah berubah, pun ketika tahun telah berjalan menjadi hitungan abad.

"Tuan Muda, apakah Anda begitu membenci manusia?"

Bintang di langit London terkalahkan cahayanya oleh gemerlap lampu-lampu dari rumah-rumah tua yang tidak dimatikan pemiliknya.

"Ya. Benci." Pemuda berkacamata itu membentuk seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya. "Aku sangat _membenci_ manusia, Jun Hongie."

,.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berhentilah memanggilku 'Tuan Muda'. Aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku 'hyung'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ladies and Gentlemen, selamat datang di 'D' Host Club__**.**_

**|| 0068 || 779910 || 217 || 61412 || 9488 ||**

_**...**_

**A/N:** boys love hints. exo focus. haven't pairing decided yet (mind to help me to decide please? :lol). crossdress. OCs. multi genres.

Hello, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Maafkan saya yang nyaris setengah tahun hiatus. Sekarang saya kembali. Ada yang masih ingat? :lol

**standar disclaimer applied.**

**...**

_London, 20xx_

"Lu, _Lady_ Loreans menghilang."

"Siapa?"

"Wanita yang sudah sebulan ini menjadi langganan kita."

"Oh."

"Dia seorang _lady_, Lu. Pemberitaan soal hilangnya wanita itu akan menyebar dengan cepat."

"Semua yang datang ke klub ini tak peduli latar belakangnya adalah _pelanggan."_

"D tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini, Lu." Pemuda bernama SuHo yang berada di belakang meja bartender berkata pelan. Tangannya sibuk mengelap gelas kaca yang berkilat menampilkan bayangannya yang berhias mahkota hitam.

"Cih." LuHan berdiri. Matanya menyusur tiap sosok yang berada di ruangan bercahaya temaram itu. SuHo yang seorang _somelier_ berkutat dengan gelas-gelas yang akan menjadi tempat tiap tetes anggur berharganya. Sementara di depan LuHan dua pemuda tinggi tengah bercumbu, hal itu memang biasa bagi mereka, tapi entah kenapa kali ini terlihat menjengkelkan di mata LuHan. "Siapa yang menjadi _owner_-nya?"

LuHan memang bertanya kepada SuHo, tapi matanya tak lepas dari sepasang pemuda tinggi yang tengah menampilkan _frame-frame_ adegan yang memanas. Cih, pasangan _gay_ itu benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Kai yang terakhir bersamanya."

"Hahaha...tak kusangka _lady _seperti dia seleranya adalah _serigala liar._ Manusia benar-benar makhluk yang menarik." Tawa LuHan terdengar keras seperti anak kecil. Tawa itu cukup ampuh untuk memberi jeda pada kegiatan pasangan _gay_ di depannya.

"_Lady Loreans_ tidak melakukan kontrak khusus, Lu," lanjut SuHo. "Jadi—"

"Loreans memang melanggar kontrak." Suara serak terdengar dari sosok yang baru datang. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap bermata sendu yang membuatnya terlihat _sexy_ dengan setelan kemeja yang melekat pas membentuk tubuh sempurnanya. Di belakangnya, mengekor bagai anak kucing, berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah yang seolah ingin selalu tertawa. Pakaiannya lebih kasual. Namun, terlihat sama menariknya dengan pemuda yang diikutinya. "Tapi, aku ataupun _exorcist_ tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami tidak menghukumnya." Mata-mata itu menoleh ke arah pintu di sudut ruangan arah dua sosok baru itu, Kai dan ChanYeol datang. Kecuali SuHo yang setia pada gerakannya.

"Kai, jujurlah padaku." LuHan menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri itu tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Kai terangkat.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Kim Jong In. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _lady_ Loreans?" nada suara LuHan terdengar mengintimidasi, apalagi tidak setiap saat mereka boleh saling memanggil dengan nama asli mereka.

Kai mendecih sebelum menjawab. "Aku _gourmet_, Lu."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Dia seorang _lady_ tentu—"

"Aku tetap tidak tertarik padanya. Semua manusia itu rendah," potong Kai keras. Mata itu berkilat tajam penuh kebencian.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Kai jika kita tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan ini dari D?" ancam Lu Han sia-sia.

"Aku tahu."

"Buatlah kontrak khusus, Kai." Saran Suho pelan. Ia menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di sisi gelas. Bibirnya tertarik ke sudut, membentuk senyum—atau seringai?

"Tapi..."

"Itu satu-satunya cara yang akan menolongmu dari kemarahan D."

"Sial." Kai membuang muka. Kenapa jadi begini? Siapa yang merebut _maste_r-nya?

Seharusnya jika _master_-nya melanggar kontrak, _exorcist_-lah yang akan menghukumnya.

Tapi, tidak kali ini.

Loreans menghilang sebelum mendapat hukuman. Menghilang dalam artian Kai atau _exorcist_ tak bisa menemukan keberadaan wanita itu. Padahal seorang pendosa tidak akan bisa kabur dari _owner_ ataupun _exosrcist_. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Suho menepukkan tangannya pelan dan berkata riang, memecah aura kelam yang menyelimuti ruangan. "Nah, kita sudah tahu jika Kai sendiri tidak terlibat dengan hal ini. Jadi, sekarang ayo kita tunggu kabar dari _exorcist_ tersayang kita."

"Pasti akan lama," akhirnya salah seorang pemuda _gay_ yang sedari tadi bercumbu berucap pelan. "Kudengar ia selalu bermalam ke tempat _master_-nya setelah menghukum seorang _pendosa_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jong Dae. Tapi, aku tak akan memaafkannya dengan membuat kita seperti ini."_

"_Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun hitam itu, _Hyung_."_

"_Diamlah, Oh SeHun."_

"_SeHun benar."_

"_Yah, bahkan kau pun sekarang ikut-ikutan, Kyung Soo."_

"_Tapi, yang paling sulit dari semua ini justru Sehun. Bukankah begitu, Sehunna?"_

"_Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_."_

"_Tapi, berperan sebagai gay, bukankah itu–"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Lagipula, memang gay, _Hyung_."_

"_Hahahaha ben—APA?"_

"_Aku bercanda."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh SeHun menatap bangunan di depannya. Tak ada yang aneh.

Besi yang menjadi bahan dari gerbang di depannya tidak terlihat berkarat walau tak juga terlalu mengkilat. Tak ada papan nama, kecuali ukiran huruf 'D' di tengah gerbang yang akan terpisah saat gerbang terbuka. Tembok yang terbangun di sisi gerbang tertutup oleh tanaman rambat dengan daun-daun kecil. Tapi, walaupun begitu cukup aneh jika masih ada yang tertarik dengan klub yang memiliki bangunan sederhana seperti ini.

Menghela napas sebentar, SeHun membuka gerbang dengan bunyi 'klang' pelan dan mulai masuk.

_Selamat datang..._

Langkah Oh Se Hun terhenti seketika. Tubuhnya terlonjak, matanya menyusur sekeliling. Ia yakin sekali mendengar bisikan di telinganya. _Suara anginkah?_

Memutuskan mengabaikannya, cokelat _hazel_ miliknya kembali melakukan observasi dan lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan keanehan, kecuali halamannya terlihat lebih luas daripada apa yang terlihat dari luar gerbang dan juga kesunyian. Aneh bukan untuk sebuah bangunan klub host yang terkenal tapi terlihat sepi? Apakah mereka yang datang ke sini hanya berjalan kaki? Atau diantar oleh _butler_ mereka?

Selain itu, bangunan ini terlalu kecil untuk ukuran bangunan milik seorang _Earl._ Halaman luasnya hanya terisi rumput tanpa bunga ataupun pepohonan. Akan tetapi di sisi kanan terbangun kolam kecil berbentuk _yinyang_ dengan patung naga _Honglong_ di tengahnya. SeHun tak mengerti, jika pemilik rumah bermaksud menyatukan budaya Eropa dan Asia, ini adalah hasil yang buruk sekali. Sangat buruk dan tidak berseni.

Oh SeHun melanjutkan pengamatannya pada bangunan utama. Sebuah rumah yang mirip kastil dengan bata hitam sebagai bahan dindingnya. Terlihat tiga menara dan satu cerobong asap yang kontras dengan warna langit yang mulai menggelap. Mendadak sebuah kesadaran yang aneh menelusup masuk ke dalam dirinya, sepertinya ia telah melangkah ke tempat yang salah...

"_Wah, pelanggan baru, ya?"_

Deg. SeHun tersadar. Ia menoleh cepat dan menemukan sosok yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di sisinya. _Ia terlambat untuk kabur..._

"Siapa?" tanya SeHun pelan. Matanya menatap dengan menyelidik sosok baru yang kini tersenyum polos. Sosok itu adalah pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluhan. Rambut cokelatnya kontras dengan sepasang netra dengan iris _almond_ miliknya. Kulitnya wajahnya yang masih berhias senyum terlihat putih pucat. Ia membawa sebuah biola di tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Ia juga tidak lebih tinggi dari SeHun. Tapi, penampilannya terlihat menyenangkan dengan setelan jas hitam resmi yang sangat cocok untuknya. Pemuda Asia. Mungkinkah ia adalah...

"Aku salah satu _host_ di sini. Namaku Lay." Tangan kanan pemuda itu terulur ke arah SeHun yang tetap terdiam, tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Wajar jika dia memang salah seorang _host_, penampilannya benar-benar menarik. "Kau baik-baik saja?" lanjut Lay setelah menarik tangannya yang tak mendapat balasan dari SeHun. Sepertinya, Lay tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Aku ingin membuat kontrak."

"Eh?"

"Aku datang untuk membuat kontrak," ucap SeHun menegaskan. Wajah Lay yang sesaat menampilkan rona kekagetan akhirnya kembali berhias senyum manisnya.

"Aku mengerti. Ayo ke dalam, di luar dingin sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pintu utama berwarna gelap tertutup kembali, yang menyambut Oh SeHun adalah ruangan besar yang terbagi dengan tiga gaya. Masing-masing terpisah oleh dinding kaca yang nyaris tak kasat mata. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, SeHun tahu jika ruangan tengah bergaya Victorian, sementara sisi kanannya bergaya Cina dan kiri dengan gaya Korea. Masing-masing ruangan berisi host yang berpakaian sesuai dengan gaya ruangan mereka. Para host itupun juga tengah melayani pelanggan mereka yang rata-rata adalah wanita-wanita berwajah Eropa. Nyaris tak ada pria di ketiga ruangan itu kecuali para host. Tapi, pemandangan ini tentu terlihat normal untuk sebuah klub host. SeHun tidak boleh menyerah.

"Kenapa hanya ada wanita?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kalian membuka _dua pintu_?"

"Berarti ini bukan ruangan untukmu." Lagi-lagi Lay menjawab dengan senyum dan itu membuat SeHun merasa tidak nyaman. "Ke sini."

Lay kembali melanjutkan langkahnya membawa SeHun melewati ruangan bergaya Cina yang penuh ukiran naga dan hiasan berwarna merah menuju satu pintu kecil di sudut ruangan aula.

"Oi Lay, kau membawa _makan malam spesial_ ya?" Kai menahan langkah mereka di depan pintu.

"Kai, jaga bicaramu." Lay berkata pelan kepada pemuda yang tengah memeluk seorang wanita muda di ruangan Cina.

"Pemuda itu terlihat enak," lanjut Kai tidak peduli.

"Tuan ini tamu kita, Kai. Dan, bukankah seharusnya kau ada di sekat Korea? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? D akan marah jika tahu kau lagi-lagi melanggar batas wilayah."

"Cih." Kai mendecih keras. "Kenapa kalian selalu meributkan sosok yang bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan wujudnya itu sih. Aku di sini juga untuk menggantikanmu yang memilih keluyuran."

Lay memilih tak menjawab. Ia bergerak, membuka pintu hitam di depannya.

"_Selamat datang di D Host Club, Tuan Muda."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun yakin sekali ia akan melihat hal-hal unik seperti di aula tadi, tapi harapannya langsung pupus begitu yang menyambutnya hanyalah ruangan santai biasa yang berukuran kecil. Seperangkat sofa berwarna gelap berada di depan sebuah perapian dengan api yang menyala-nyala kecil. Di sisi lain ruangan hanya ada meja persegi yang tidak terlalu panjang dengan teko teh dan botol wine yang terlihat mahal. Satu-satunya ventilasi hanyalah jendela kecil yang terbangun tinggi memperlihatkan suasana luar yang sudah benar-benar gelap. Memangnya butuh berapa lama untuknya sejak ia datang hingga masuk ke ruangan ini?

Tapi, yang menjadi fokus SeHun adalah ruangan ini tidak benar-benar kosong. Ada beberapa pemuda di dalamnya, dan semuanya berjas hitam kecuali pemuda berwajah cantik yang memilih mengenakan sweater dan sosok yang ternyata berdiri di belakang meja teh dengan apron. Sepertinya para host memiliki kemampuan untuk muncul dengan mendadak, karena SeHun yakin tak ada siapapun di belakang meja sebelumnya.

"Nah, _Gentlemen_, inilah tamu spesial kita malam ini."

Tunggu, apa maksudnya 'tamu spesial', 'makan malam', dan ruangan kecil penuh pemuda ini? Mereka tidak akan beramai-ramai melakukan _itu_ padanya, 'kan?

"Selamat datang. Jadi, Tuan Muda siapa nama Anda?" pemuda dengan _sweater_, LuHan membuka suara, merusak khayalan aneh SeHun. _Watery_ miliknya menatap SeHun dengan tertarik.

"SeHun. Oh SeHun dan aku datang untuk membuat kontrak."

"Kontrak?"

"Ya, aku ingin membuat kontrak agar kalian membunuh seseorang."

"Ap-hahahahaha," tawa keras lolos dari bibir mungil LuHan. "Lay darimana kau menemukan pemuda lucu ini?"

Lay tetap mempertahankan senyum malaikatnya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kalian memang pembunuh bayaran kan?" ucap SeHun bersikeras. Ditatapnya pemuda yang masih tertawa itu tajam, menuntut jawaban.

"Tunggu." LuHan berusaha menahan tawanya. "Apa kami terlihat seperti itu? Dengan penampilan kami yang seperti ini, apa kami pantas disebut sebagai pembunuh bayaran?"

"Tapi..."

"Cukup, Lu." Seseorang yang daritadi terdiam akhirnya bersuara. Ia meletakkan gelas anggurnya yang masih berisi setengah cairan merah itu dengan anggun di atas tatakan yang di bawa seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sisinya. _Pemuda itu juga muncul tiba-tiba kah?_

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Tuan Muda?" Cokelat SeHun berhadapan langsung dengan _onyx_ kelam milik pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aku ingin membuat kontrak."

"Eh, Anda yakin? Kami bahkan belum menjelaskan kontrak-kontrak tersebut atau sekedar menunjukkan pelayanan kami." Pemuda yang daritadi berdiri di belakang meja teh bersuara. "Lagipula, kami bukan pembunuh bayaran. Anda harus tahu isi kontrak dan persyaratannya sebelum memutuskan untuk membuat kontrak."

"Tidak perlu. Jelaskan itu setelah aku membuat kontrak."

"Keras kepala sekali ya. Lu, pemuda ini tipe kesukaanmu 'kan?"

"Aku tidak suka manusia ceroboh dan bodoh seperti dia."

"Hei, aku tidak—"

"Jadi, dengan siapa Anda ingin membuat kontrak, Tuan Muda? Tapi, karena Anda masuk ke ruangan ini, maka Anda hanya dapat membuat kontrak dengan salah satu dari kami." Pemuda di belakang meja memotong kalimat SeHun dengan ramah. "Sebagai bantuan, saya akan mengenalkan mereka dan menjelaskan detailnya. Karena saya yakin, apapun yang Anda ketahui tentang klub host ini, selama ini adalah hal yang tidak jelas."

"Baiklah." SeHun mengalah. Ia menatap pemuda di belakang meja menunggunya memberikan penjelasan.

Pemuda dengan apron itu meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap SeHun dengan senyum lembutnya. Pemuda ini memiliki senyum yang sama dengan Lay. Senyum yang membuat SeHun tidak nyaman.

"Nama saya adalah SuHo. Saya seorang _somelier_." SuHo merubah direksinya. "Lalu, dia adalah Kris." Arah mata Suho tertuju pada pemuda yang barusan meletakkan gelas _wine_-nya. "Yang berada di sisinya itu Tao." SeHun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ketika sesosok pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyusup ke dalam pelukan sosok bernama Kris. Tapi, orang di ruangan itu sepertinya tak ada yang heran dengan tingkah anehnya. "Lalu, pemuda yang banyak bicara itu adalah LuHan."

"Hei, siapa yang kausebut banyak bicara?" protes LuHan tidak terima. SuHo tetap tersenyum dan memilih mengabaikan protes pemuda itu dan melanjutkan perkenalannya. "Zelo, dia adalah host termuda kami. Sebenarnya, masih ada host yang lebih muda dan lebih _mungil_ lagi. Tapi, untuk sementara host utama termuda dipegang oleh Zelo." Zelo adalah pemuda tinggi berwajah pucat yang berdiri dengan nampan di samping Kris. Ia adalah pemuda yang tanpa ekspresi. Bola mata bermanik indah miliknya tak menunjukkan cahaya, hanya kegelapan yang membuat SeHun tak ingin lama-lama memandangnya. "Dan terakhir, tentu Anda telah mengenalnya, Lay." Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil ke arah SeHun.

"Lalu kontraknya?"

"Jadi, Anda memang belum mengerti ya?"

"Kupikir kalian pembunuh. Jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bodoh." Lirih memang, tapi telinga SeHun mendengar jika pemuda bermata panda itu yang tadi mengatainya.

"Tuan Muda," panggil SuHo kembali meminta perhatiannya.

"Aku bukan Tuan Muda."

"Tidak. Setiap tamu kami adalah nona dan tuan muda."

"Terserahlah. Jelaskan saja kontraknya dan buktikan jika kalian bukan pembunuh bayaran.'

"Tentu. D Host Club, sesuai namanya adalah sebuah klub host. Yang membuat berbeda adalah kami membuka _dua pintu_. Pintu pertama adalah untuk membahagiakan para wanita seperti yang Anda lihat di aula, sedangkan pintu ke dua adalah untuk," SuHo menahan kalimatnya,"_tamu seperti Anda_."

SeHun terdiam membiarkan SuHo meneruskan penjelasannya. Diabaikannya bisikan aneh di hatinya.

"Tapi, para tamu tersebut tentu tidak akan bahagia hanya dengan datang berkali-kali ke sini. Karena itulah kamu membuat sesuatu yang spesial. Itulah yang kami sebut dengan 'kontrak'. Kami menyediakan _jasa_ untuk para tamu kami, sebuah kontrak untuk membawa salah satu dari kami pulang sebagai 'kekasih' atau 'pelayan'."

"Kekasih dan pelayan?"

"Benar. Kami adalah kekasih yang akan menjadi seorang kekasih sempurna untuk para tamu kami. Atau, seorang pelayan yang setia kepada tuan kami."

"Tunggu! Pelayan setia?"

"Ya. Kami tidak akan pernah melanggar perintah tuan kami."

"Kalau begitu," SeHun menatap Suho tajam. Seringai tercipta di sudut bibirnya. Akhirnya, ia mendapatkannya. "Bagaimana jika tuan kalian meminta kalian untuk membunuh seseorang?"

"Ah, tentu kami bunuh."

"Nah, Kalian memang pembunuh bayaran."

"Tapi, Tuan Muda. Adakah seseorang yang cukup bodoh untuk meminta pelayan seperti kami membunuh seseorang?"

"Hal itu tergantung bagaimana tuan yang mengontrak kalian bukan."

"Tapi—,"

"Cukup!" Kris akhirnya kembali bersuara. Ia menatap SeHun tajam. Sebuah tatapan yang membuat SeHun sedikit... _takut_? "Jadi, kau datang untuk membuat kontrak atau hanya ingin bermain-main dengan kami?"

"Aku ingin membuat kontrak dan menangkap kalian jika aku mendapatkan bukti."

"Cih. Benar-benar pemuda bodoh ya," ucap Luhan _facepalm_.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuat kontrak khusus?" tawar Lay tiba-tiba.

"Hei-hei, Lay. Kau ketularan virus bodohnya ya?" teriak LuHan keras. Tidak terima dengan tawaran mendadak Lay.

"Kontrak khusus? Apa itu?" SeHun menatap SuHo, kembali menuntut penjelasan.

"Anda memang paling cocok dengan kontrak khusus. Jadi maukah Anda membuat kontrak khusus? Saya yakin Anda tidak akan menyesalinya dan bahkan mungkin menikmatinya. Saya akan mengatakan syaratnya jika Anda menyetujuinya. Yang harus Anda pikirkan hanya keinginan Anda sebenarnya. Kekasih atau seorang pelayan."

"Baiklah," jawab SeHun tanpa keraguan. Terlalu cepat memang, tapi ia harus segera menemukan bukti dan menangkap para _host_ palsu ini. Mata SeHun menyusur para pemuda di depannya. Menilai dan akhirnya terhenti. "Aku," Jemarinya tertuju pada seseorang, "ingin membuat _kontrak khusus_ dengan _**dia**_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ladies and Gentlemen, selamat datang di 'D' Host Club. Tempat yang tepat untuk mewujudkan mimpi Anda._

Dengan syarat yang mudah untuk melakukan kontrak Anda akan mendapatkan apa yang Anda inginkan. Nah, sekarang pikirkan dengan baik apa yang menjadi mimpi Anda sebenarnya.

_Seorang kekasih yang sempurna, yang bisa Anda pamerkan pada orang lain atau untuk Anda sendiri. _

Atau,

_pelayan yang hanya setia pada Anda._

Ah, jangan lupa, hukuman karena pelanggaran syarat bukan tanggung jawab kami.

Jadi, setelah Anda mengerti, mari kita buat kontrak untuk mimpi terindah Anda dan semoga Anda bahagia.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bersambung..._

_**A.L © 2014**_


End file.
